Wet dreams
by Mygara-chan
Summary: Rukia descubre cosas nuevas de su gigai que son completamente naturales, despues de todo, el suyo era un cuerpo adolescente y lleno de hormonas. oneshoot IchiRuki Lemon


Bueno, primero que nada ¡Feliz navidad! Y les vengo a traer a todos los IchiRukis este regalito con lemon, que espero que les guste por que mi trabajo me costo en hacerlo. Espero que lo disfruten, me ha encantado la idea y pues, para que echar mas discurso si probablemente ya no estén leyendo esto.

Nath-chan. Hika-kun, feliz navidad, aquí esta su regalito.

Disclaimer: Quizás Bleach me pertenezca algún día, pero por el momento, la obra y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kubo Tite

* * *

**WET DREAMS**

Se despertó sudando, jadeando y de nuevo con aquella sensación. Lo sabía. Sabía que un gigai era un cuerpo y cumplía con las mismas funciones que uno. Un gigai necesitaba alimento, agua; secretaba y excretaba, entre muchas otras cosas. Pero lo que no entendía era por que le tenía que pasar aquello. Sabía que era algo normal y ciertamente no le molestaba tanto el hecho de que pasara, sino a quien implicaba.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba, había sucedido un par de veces antes y lo comprendió cuando, en una de las clases de la escuela de Ichigo, hablaron sobre el tema. Se levantó levemente de la cama, intentando no hacer ruido como para despertar a las pequeñas con quienes compartía habitación, se dirigió lentamente al baño y abrió el grifo de agua fría; atrapó el agua entre sus manos y empapó su rostro con ella.

Cerró el paso del agua y se miro al espejo. Si, definitivamente no le molestaba que aquello pasara, pero le preocupaba, y le preocupaba mucho que pasara con el. Sueños húmedos. Así le habían llamado cuando estaban hablando de las hormonas y de la adolescencia, Rukia no estaba prestando atención realmente, pero al ver que todos estaban interesados en la lección –hasta Ichigo, aunque trató de ocultarlo con su cara de aburrimiento y su ceño fruncido – y algunos incluso estaban emocionados; decidió escuchar y había descubierto que es lo que pasaba algunas noches con su cuerpo.

Cuando salió del baño, se dirigió al cuarto de las mellizas, pero antes de llegar, se detuvo en la puerta de la que solía ser su habitación en secreto, donde se encontraba aquel closet en el que tantas noches pasó. Y pensar que ahí adentro se encontraba el objeto – o mejor dicho, persona – de sus sueños eróticos. Entró a la habitación del chico y observo la espalda de esta, quien estaba recostado de lado.

Sigilosamente, cerró la puerta detrás de si y se deslizó hasta el piso, quedando su espalda contra la puerta. Quería observarlo un rato antes de irse a dormir. En su sueño, Ichigo se dio media vuelta, quedando boca arriba. Ella jadeó en sorpresa ante la vista, y se cubrió la boca para evitar hacer algún ruido, pero fue muy tarde y el joven de pelo naranja ya se había despertado. Instantáneamente Rukia se puso de pie.

Ichigo abrió los ojos cuando oyó un pequeño grito dentro de su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y vio a la pequeña morena parada cerca de la puerta con las manos cubriendo su boca -¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! – Volteó a ver el reloj en su mesa - ¡Son las 3:42 de la madrugada! – Rukia no contestó nada, solo lo miraba con una cara de asombro absoluto y desconcierto. Ichigo salió de la cama - ¿Un hollow?

Negó con la cabeza y murmuró torpemente – No – sus mejillas se cubrieron de rojo un poco mas y desvió la mirada, y fue cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta el porque Rukia se veía tan… ¿Asustada?

- ¡Mierda! – maldijo y tomó una almohada con la cual cubrió la parte baja de su cuerpo

- Yo… yo… - Balbuceó. ¡Que situación tan difícil!

- Adelante, búrlate – se dejó caer sobre la cama y dobló las rodillas para evitar mostrar mas de lo que quería mostrar - … ¡Un momento!... ¿Qué hacías en mi habitación?

- Pues… yo… - Sus mejillas se cubrieron aun más de rojo y antes de que pudiera dar una buena excusa, Ichigo la interrumpió

- Vaya pervertida…

Ante las palabras del joven, Rukia se puso furiosa, olvidando la vergüenza y demás – Mira quien lo dice – gritó acercándose un poco a la cama y señalando el bulto entre las piernas de Ichigo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, debido al leve tono rosado en las mejillas del pelinaranja, ella no pudo más que sonrojarse de nuevo – Bi… bien, me voy, que te diviertas – realmente no quería burlarse del chico así, sabía que esas cosas eran naturales y no debía haber vergüenza en ello, pero su maldito orgullo no le permitió irse sin haberse inflado después del ataque directo de Ichigo contra este.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! – Preguntó escandalizado - ¡Demonios!... ¿Por qué de todas las personas en esta casa tenías que entrar tú?

- ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo? – Levantó la voz - ¡Ni que estuvieras soñando conmi…! – Entonces Rukia hiló las palabras del shinigami sustituto - ¡Tu estabas soñando conmigo!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – a este punto, Ichigo estaba lo mas rojo que había estado en su vida, auque el raramente se sonrojaba - ¿Estas loca o que?... ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Entonces por que has volteado la cara cuando negaste? – Preguntó suspicaz – Mírame a la cara y niégalo. ¡Tu, pervertido!

- Mira a quien llamas pervertido – se defendió como pudo -. Yo no soy el que anda a medianoche en habitaciones ajenas… ¿Soy tan irresistible para ti?

La pequeña shinigami abrió los ojos desmesuradamente en sorpresa y sintió la rabia apoderándose de su ser. Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, se tiró encima de Ichigo, quién seguía en la cama, para ahorcarlo con sus propias manos; mala idea, puesto a que Ichigo aun tenía su erección y Rukia aun seguía sensible y húmeda, y en un movimiento inesperado, el miembro de Ichigo rozó la intimidad de Rukia, y a pesar que fue a través de la ropa, fue suficiente para disparar los sentidos de ambos al máximo.

Ambos liberaron un gemido. La sensación no era para como en sus sueños, era aun mas intensa de lo que hubieran imaginado. – Rukia… - susurró roncamente, quería detenerla antes de que el mismo no pudiera controlarse, pero se reprendió a si mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que en su voz se había oído otra cosa ¿Deseo, tal vez? Ella liberó el cuello del muchacho de sus manos y las posó en sus fuertes hombros. En ese momento, Rukia había perdido todo rastro de cordura que había en ella. Se movió otra vez, buscando más de aquella sensación. Otra vez, un gemido de los dos – Rukia…

La morena mordió su labio inferior y volvió a mover su cuerpo contra el de él – Oh, Ichigo – gimió y él no pudo más. Puso su mano detrás de la cabeza de la morena y la atrajo a la suya hasta encontrar sus labios. La besó con desesperación, su lengua recorría cada rincón de la boca de Rukia y ella no se negó, a pesar de que al principio se sorprendió, no pudo evitar responderle con igual intensidad.

Su otra mano bajó por la espalda, a la estrecha cintura de Rukia. Viajo con lentitud al interior del pijama y sintió la calidez de la piel desnuda contra su mano. La morena bajo sus manos de los hombros de Ichigo a su pecho, el por un momento pensó que lo iba a empujar y rompió el frenético beso que estaban dándose. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que la intención no era empujarlo, sino abrir los botones de su pijama.

La parte superior del pijama del shinigami cayó.

Ichigo volvió a besar a la pequeña shinigami en la boca unos momentos para después comenzar a besar su barbilla, la línea de su mandíbula, su cuello… Rukia gimió y levantó la cabeza dejando más al descubierto su cuello, dándole permiso al chico del cabello anaranjado a darle más de aquellos besos. El no dudó. Mordisqueó lentamente la suave piel de la morena y ella seguía gimiendo, aunque trataba de controlar que no fueran muy ruidoso.

Decidió emparejar las cosas y comenzó a adentrar sus manos a la blusa de Rukia mientras seguía degustando su cuello. Ella no hizo mas que susurrar su nombre unas cuantas veces. Ichigo logró subir la prenda lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto los senos de la chica, y se maravilló de la perfección de su cuerpo. Si bien era cierto que ella no era una súper dotada, también era cierto que tenía sus encantos, y aquellos pequeños y redondos senos, fueron más que suficientes para el.

Inmediatamente dejó el cuello y se concentró en tocar los senos de Rukia, podía cubrirlos perfectamente con una mano, pero a el seguían encantándole y más que sentir que necesitaba mas para tocar, pensó que su mano encajaba perfectamente. Con su dedo índice comenzó a delinear algunas figuras sin sentido, y cuando sintió que necesitaba mas, si inclinó y comenzó a besar su pecho. Un gemido, tras otro y otro. Pero el mas grande fue cuando Ichigo dejó de besar y comenzó a lamer y a morder de vez en cuando.

Comenzó hacer su camino con besos hacia abajo, inclinándose cada vez mas hasta llegar al vientre de Rukia, ahí permaneció unos segundos para continuar bajando, y se detuvo únicamente cuando se topó con los pantalones. Acostó a Rukia completamente y cuando puso sus manos en los bordes de la prenda amenazando con bajarlos, algo le detuvo… Era la voz de Rukia.

- Ichigo, te amo – dijo sin más. El levantó la cabeza y se topó con la mirada de Rukia, ella estaba viéndolo directo a los ojos y parecía tan segura de lo que había dicho. – Te amo – repitió

-¿Hablas en serio?- Preguntó. Rukia asintió. - ¿Des… desde cu… cuando?

- No… no lo se… No es como si de un día para otro de repente sintiera algo como "De ahora en adelante amo a Ichigo" – dijo sintiendo la opresión en su pecho al no recibir la respuesta que esperaba

- Rukia… yo… uhh... – balbuceó. No sabía que decir

- Es… está bien Ichigo. Debí suponer que no sentías lo mismo por mi – tomó su blusa que aun estaba a un lado de la cama, pero reposó su mano ahí sin levantar la cabeza y antes de pararse, miró nuevamente a Ichigo – Solo olvida que esto pasó por fa…

No pudo terminar, por que antes de que se diera cuenta, Ichigo había tomado su mano que seguía en su ropa y la atrajo hacía el mismo. En un abrazo. Ella se sorprendió, pero no pudo hacer más que rodear la cintura del muchacho con sus brazos, y recargar su cabeza en su pecho.

- Tonta – dijo y ella solo lo escuchaba – yo… yo… Rukia…tu – Tomó aire e intentó hablar de nuevo, pero esta vez, para decir algo coherente. Soltó el aire – Discúlpame… yo tenía miedo. Las personas que amo, siempre terminan heridas por mi culpa. Mamá murió por mi culpa. El día que te conocí mi familia terminó herida por mi culpa, incluso a ti te hirieron. Cuando fui a rescatarte a la Soul Society, Ishida, Inoue y Chad fueron heridos por que los arrastre hasta allí. No quiero que eso pase contigo.

- Eres un imbecil ¿lo sabes? – preguntó. Su voz estaba quebrada. Le dolía tanto que Ichigo sufriera. Le dolía como si fuera su propio sufrimiento.

- Si, lo se – susurró y tomo valor de nuevo. Cerró sus ojos y lo siguiente que dijo, lo dijo tan bajo que de no ser por que estaban todavía abrazados y el estaba prácticamente en la oreja de Rukia, esta no lo hubiera oído– Yo también te amo

- Tonto – sonrío y volvió a besarlo. Esta vez suave y delicadamente.

Vagamente se dieron cuenta cuando su tierno beso se volvió tan apasionado como lo era ahora. Ichigo la acostó de nuevo y lentamente comenzó a bajar los pantalones amarillos del pijama de Rukia. Ella solo lo miraba. Una vez que se hubo deshecho de pantalones, se topó con unas pequeñas bragas rosadas con detalles brillosos. Sonrió. Por alguna razón, el habría esperado a Chappy el conejito.

- ¿De que te ríes idiota? – preguntó completamente sonrojada. Sabía que tenía algo que ver con su ropa interior

- No es nada – contesto aun con la sonrisa en la cara – Es solo que pensé que usarías calzones de el horrible conejo que siempre dibujas

- ¡Chappy no es horrible!

Sonrió de nuevo y la volvió a besar. Rukia olvidó casi enseguida que Ichigo había insultado a su adorado Chappy y se concentró en regresarle el beso al pelinaranja. El de nuevo comenzó a bajar por todo su cuerpo. Disfrutaba oírla gemir su nombre. Le encantaba sentirla estremecerse bajo su tacto. Adoraba la forma en como ella arqueaba la espalda cuando él se entretenía con sus pezones en su boca. Le fascinaba toda ella. No había más que eso. Simplemente la amaba.

Por tercera vez en la noche, llegó a su parte inferior. Comenzó a bajar las bragas y fue depositando besos. Unas vez se deshizo de ellas pudo tener a Rukia completamente a su merced. Abrió sus propios pantalones, pues sentía como estos le estorbaban cada vez más y los tiró a un lado una vez que se los quito. Comenzó a acariciar su pequeño y delicado cuerpo. Quería recorrerlo completamente. Quería sentir cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo y hacerla suya. Pasó sus manos por su cintura y de ahí a la cadera. Comenzó a bajarla hasta los glúteos y fue a sus muslos. Rukia gimió cuando Ichigo comenzó a vagar por su ingle.

- Ichigo…

- ¿Te gusta, Rukia? – preguntó sintiéndose en la necesidad de oírla pedir más. Ella asintió - ¿Quieres que pare?

- ¡No! Sigue por favor – rogó, sintiendo el difícil respirar, como si hubiera corrido por un buen rato – Sigue

Ichigo la besó y comenzó a seguir deslizando sus manos por la blanca piel de las piernas de Rukia. Llegó a la entrepierna y deslizó su mano buscando un punto en específico. Rukia gimió. El pelinaranja se sorprendió, apenas y había rozado y había obtenido esa reacción. Volvió a tocar, pero esta vez no fue solo un roce, fue una caricia completa. Rukia de nuevo gimió. El chico sintió como Rukia se humedecía cada vez más, y decidió seguir experimentando.

Deslizó un dedo adentro y Rukia gritó al tiempo que se aferraba fuertemente a las sabanas. Comenzó a mover su dedo y la morena arqueaba su espalda una y otra vez evitando volver a gritar. Feliz con las reacciones que había obtenido, Ichigo deslizó otro dedo. Otra vez, Rukia gritó.

Cuando decidió que era suficiente, sacó sus dedos y Rukia se dejó descansar en la cama un momento, antes de que Ichigo volviera a besarla. Ya era mucho para el, la necesitaba, sin embargo, la shinigami aun quería complacerlo igual, y con su mano, que se había deslizado entre los boxers del chico, comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Ichigo. El gimió. Pasó sus dedos por toda la superficie y el gruñía placenteramente. Pero el mayor gemido vino cuando Rukia rodeó con su mano el miembro de Ichigo y comenzó a mover su mano arriba y abajo.

- Rukia…

Ella oyó su nombre pero siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Al principio comenzó tímidamente, pero comenzó a aumentar la velocidad conforme Ichigo se lo pedía. Ichigo comenzó a gemir más y de repente la agarró de los hombros y la apartó bruscamente. Ella automáticamente retiró su mano. Lo miró con ojos preocupados ¿Lo había lastimado? El era el que le había dicho que fuera más rápido.

- Estuvo bien – dijo como adivinando el pensamiento de Rukia. Respiraba pesadamente – Es solo que no quiero… uh… venirme todavía – susurró y se sonrojó - … quiero hacerte mía

Le dedicó una bella sonrisa y lo besó. Ichigo correspondió y sin separarse del besó comenzó a recostarla sobre la cama de nuevo. Se quitó los boxers listo para poder hacer a Rukia suya. La deseaba y nada, excepto la misma Rukia, iba a impedir que se unieran.

Pero entonces, notó en que había algo que debía saber, aunque no sabía como preguntarlo. No era que realmente le importara si había estado con otro hombre antes. Rukia tenía aproximadamente 10 veces su edad, y eso eran aproximadamente 150 años, sinceramente Ichigo no la hubiera culpado, si en 150 años hubiera hecho algo, es decir, el tenía 16 y estaba a punto de hacerlo. Pero era algo que el tenía que saber.

- Rukia, tu… umm… alguna vez, err… quiero decir…  
Levantó una ceja ante el balbuceo del muchacho, pero entendió lo que el le quería preguntar. - No, nunca he estado con nadie; no así

Se sintió, de alguna manera, feliz de saber que el sería el primer hombre en su vida. Aunque ciertamente eso aumentó algo de presión en el, por que no quería lastimarla, así que se obligó a si mismo a ser lo mas delicado posible.

Comenzó a besarla y se acomodó encima de ella, tratando de no dejar caer todo su peso. Rompió el beso y se sintió obligado a sonreírle levemente para decirle que todo estaría bien, ella le sonrió de regreso y fue todo lo que el necesitó. Comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente y Rukia dejó salir un pequeño grito de de dolor al tiempo que movía la cabeza a un lado y cerraba los ojos fuertemente. Ichigo se sintió mal ante su dolor pero siguió con lo suyo, se detendría si Rukia le decía que se detuviera. Volvió a ver su rostro. La morena luchaba contra las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

- Rukia… - susurró asustado de que le doliera demasiado – ¿Quieres que pare? – preguntó, esta vez con verdadera preocupación y no para oírla pedir mas. Ella agitó vigorosamente la cabeza hacia un lado aun con los ojos cerrados - ¿Estas segura?

- Si… estoy segura

Ichigo le tomó la palabra a la chica y continuó en su labor. Trataba de ser cuidadoso, pero Rukia aun parecía estar sufriendo, estaba decidido a que si las cosas seguían así, terminaría todo de inmediato. Pero al poco tiempo los gemidos de dolor de Rukia comenzaron a volverse de placer, y el se alegró de que no tuvieran que terminar en ese momento. Poco a poco iba elevando la velocidad y las caderas de ambos se movían al mismo compás. Ambos gimiendo, se besaron al momento exacto en que Rukia llegó al clímax. Ichigo lo logró casi enseguida después de Rukia.

Sudados, jadeando, y completamente cansados, al igual que extasiados, se recostaron uno al lado del otro. Rukia se enrollo entre las sabanas y junto a Ichigo. Se sentía tan cansada. Sabía que debía irse a la habitación de las hermanas del chico, pero el cansancio pudo más con ella y se dejó llevar hasta quedarse dormida. El pelinaranja tampoco tardó mucho en dejarse vencer por el sueño.

-----------------------------------------------

Terminó de preparar el desayuno y comenzó a lavar los sartenes y platos que había usado para ello. Sentía una preocupación enorme por lo de anoche. No sabía que pensar. – Karin-chan – llamó a su hermana. Tenía que sacarse la duda de la mente – ¿Tu crees que Onii-chan sería capaz de golpear a una mujer?

- ¿Qué dices?... ¿Ichi-nii? Pues no lo creo ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- ¿Tu no oíste lo de anoche Karin-chan? – preguntó la niña de pelo avellana

- No ¿Qué se supone que debía oír?

- Bueno, anoche, oí gritos en el cuarto de Onii-chan, pero no eran gritos de palabras, sino... mmm... gemidos y pensé que estaba golpeando a una chica, pero después lo oí a el, aunque el lo hacía tan fuerte. Y después la chica grito muy feo, como si le hubiera hecho algo muy doloroso. Ah, y al final gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. - Karin casi se atraganta con la comida al escuchar el relato de su hermana. Ella no era tonta, al contrario, era muy lista, e incluso para una chica de su edad, y sabía exactamente lo que había pasado. Aunque le sorprendía lo ingenua que era su hermana.

- Yuzu, tienes que prometer que no dirás nada de esto a papá

La pequeña estuvo a punto de preguntar la razón de aquello, pero le interrumpió la voz de su hermano dándoles los buenos días a ella y a Karin. Ichigo acarició la cabeza de su pequeña hermana de pelo negro y ella gruñó. Inmediatamente el se sentó en su lugar y Yuzu le sirvió su desayuno. El le agradeció con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Vaya, Ichi-nii, parece que hoy estas de MUY buen humor – dijo mientras sonreía - ¿A que se debe?

- Tuve una noche tranquila

- Apuesto todo lo contrario – musitó mientras una mueca cruzaba por su cara – Ichi-nii ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿eh? Si – respondió algo desconcertado por la actitud de su hermana

- ¿Anoche fue tu primera vez o ya lo habías hecho antes?

- ¡Onii-chan, no escupas el jugo sobre la mesa! – chilló la pequeña niña mientras limpiaba el desorden de su hermano – Karin-chan ¿Podrías llamarle a Rukia-chan para que baje a desayunar?

Karin abrió la boca en pura sorpresa cuando un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza como un relampago y jaló a su hermana hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, para comenzar a hablar sin que las oyera su hermano pelinaranja.

- Oe Yuzu ¿Rukia estaba cuando tu oíste todo el escándalo en el cuarto de Ichi-nii?

- Ahora que lo dices… no, llegó como una hora después y… – Yuzu jadeó y Karin pensó que su hermana por fin había entendido el punto - ¿Crees que onii-chan golpeó a Rukia-chan? – la chica de cabello negro golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano ¿Cómo era posible que Yuzu fuera tan despistada? Karin se acercó de nuevo a donde su hermano y con una mueca aun mas malévola se sentó de nuevo en frente de el

- Entonces… ¿Rukia fue tu primera vez o ya lo habías hecho antes?

* * *

Una cosa importante, el fic se sitúa después de lo de Aizen, por eso pongo que Ichigo tiene 16 años. ¿Por que Rukia sigue en donde Ichigo? Pues la respuesta es sencilla... Para que este fic pudiera hacerse y ya. 

¿Que les pareció?  
¿Les gustó? … ¿Lo detestaron?... ¿Fue bueno o malo?... ¿Alguna critica? Review por favor, por que me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Si tienen alguna critica constructiva, por favor háganmela saber, que en serio me gusta que me digan en que fallo para corregirlo.

Bien, gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta acá, que Dios se los pague. Les mando saludos desde México. ¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
